Son of Piccolo
by VortexMX
Summary: This is the story of the son of Piccolo, and how Piccolo must raise him. But less appealing is the fact Piccolo must train his son, for a new evil has set its sights on Earth


It was an average day on Earth; the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and humans everywhere were taking the day off, the day being a Sunday. Everyone was taking the day off except for the Z Fighters of course; Piccolo and Gohan in particular. While the world had been safe from evil ever since Cell was incinerated in young Gohan's Kamehameha Wave, they had to keep in top shape just in case.  
  
"Ready Piccolo?" Gohan yelled across the featureless grassy plain, save for a cliff or two.. The brave warrior had become 5 years older since his encounter with Cell. He was wearing a black shirt with white gloves, black pants, and white boots.  
  
"Always." Piccolo stated, not throwing off his weighted turban, cap, and cape "Let's begin!"  
  
"Alright!" Gohan shouted, and he began to power up for what he knew would be an intense sparring session. "HEADS UP!"  
  
Gohan threw a yellow energy ball the size of his head at Piccolo, which Piccolo was prepared for. He crossed his arms, and the energy blast disappeared in a wall of smoke. But a split second after that smoke cleared up, Gohan's leg collided with Piccolo's head, sending him flying backwards and knocking him down. Gohan then jumped up in the air, beginning to hover, and started to fire energy blasts down at Piccolo repetitively. But he had thrown no more than ten when he stopped, catching his breath, waiting for the smoke to clear up below. However, when it did, Piccolo could be seen, his arms crossed, in a small crater.  
  
"That wasn't half bad." Piccolo complimented smugly, "But now it's my turn!"  
  
Gohan, surprised not to find a scratch on Piccolo, was prepared for almost anything. So when Piccolo flew up and attempted punching him in the gut, he countered, but to his surprise Piccolo had gone so fast that Piccolo flying up and throwing a punch was almost a hologram. The real Piccolo caught Gohan off guard, and kneed him in the gut. Gohan bent over, gasping for air, and while he did so Piccolo elbowed him to ground, and then flew down.  
  
"Hah...as you can see I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Piccolo said, waiting for Gohan to stand up.  
  
"So I see." Gohan said, not looking up or getting up from his knees. Then, as he jumped up and cupped his hands behind his back, he yelled, "KAAAAAMEEEEE-HAAAAA...!!!"  
  
"Hmph, he's putting a lot of strength into that." Piccolo whispered to himself, and then put his index and middle fingers on his forehead. In no time flat, sparks were shooting from that point, and he then bent over to get a strong base, and pointed his two fingers at Gohan. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!"  
  
"MEEEEE-HAAAAA!" Gohan finished, releasing a Kamehameha Wave from his cupped hands. The Special Beam Cannon and Kamehameha collided between the two warriors, the former only taking up the center of the latter. But once they did meet, the Special Beam Cannon started going through the middle of the Kamehameha, heading towards Gohan and stopping the energy wave.  
  
"Darn!" Gohan said silently. "At this rate it'll go right through me...guess there's only one thing to do!"  
  
With that, Gohan put pressure on all of his muscles, and the shocked Piccolo's next sight was Gohan's head, yellow hair and all. His newfound Super Saiyan strength was enough to overcome Piccolo's attack. Surprising to both fighters, the Special Beam Cannon shattered like glass from the power of the Kamehameha. Piccolo, having nothing more to commit his strength to and being dangerously close to a wave that would be his demise, quickly jumped out of the way. The Kamehameha Wave incinerated and was stopped by a nearby cliff.  
  
Gohan, feeling the sparring session was over, walked over to Piccolo, who was lying on the ground. But Piccolo tried throwing in one more trick, and tried jumping up and punching Gohan square in the chest. However, Gohan caught Piccolo's fist, and answered it with a kick to the stomach.  
  
Gohan's shock was unimaginable when Piccolo bent over, and starting coughing up blood. 


End file.
